


Afraid of Shadows

by animalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalik/pseuds/animalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well dear, there are some people who mask up an<br/>appearance to seem stronger than they appear;<br/>those people are afraid of shadows."<br/>- k.m.b </p><p>.... or Bo used to be queen of the school until her world fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Shadows

The first day of high school. It was different for Bo. Most people hated or resented school. They acted like it was a jail where they were forced to walk in and out of prison sentences for eight hours before going back home, only to start up the whole thing again. They ate the worst food and got pushed around by the bullies who had more experience in hurting than anyone should have.

Bo saw it as one giant social. She'd walk around the halls with that proud smirk on her face. This world was her kingdom, the role of queen belonging to none other than herself. Nobody dared touch her, talk to her, or mention her name as she passed them in the hall, because she was their ruler. She did nothing special to get to the rank however.

She had divine beauty. That was a helping factor in this. She was gorgeous and tall, with the prettiest features. Her clothes were always the best, yet nobody saw her at the mall. She seemed to have the best attire that came from nowhere. (There was a rumor in school that she got things imported from other foreign countries.) She started trends. She ended trends. She brought trends back.

She was envied by everyone who saw her. They wished and longed to be her. She had the top notch clothes, the tastiest food, the head lead in every play, the captain spot in cheer, and the hottest boyfriend around. Not only was he hot, but everyone knew him for the rumors. He was said to have the largest package in school, and that was reserved to Bo since freshmen year—when they got together.

Bo was never one for an on and off relationship. She kept Liam as her boyfriend. He was clearly the best looking man in school. Sure he had some competition at times, but his face wasn't all there was to him. He was the head of most teams in school. He had a very close cut schedule. But nonetheless, both Bo and Liam made time for each other.

As soon as class would let out, the couple would rush to their lockers—which were thankfully located beside each other. After slipping their books into their bags, Liam would grab a hold on Bo's waist, tugging her body to his. Either she'd slam him to the locker, or vise versa, and they'd kiss. They'd kiss until their lips swelled with lust and flavor of each others mouths. It was a ritual for them.

Not many people understood why'd they'd do this. Sure it was a show to everyone else to say "this is my boy/girlfriend, back off", but there was an awful lot more to it. They both had many activities to fulfill after school and barely had time together. Liam would work through most of lunch, and because of that, Bo would simply walk around the halls, helping whatever teacher she could.

Students took notice of what Bo did. They figured her a suck up for the fact that those were always the same teachers that caught her making out in the hallways, giving her detention for it. The students weren't the only ones severely bothered by the couple's inability to keep away from each other at school.

The new school year coming would be different however. Liam got a message from his coach saying he only needed to play for the basketball team. He was able to quit all the other extracurricular activities so that he could progress in basketball to his full potential. Bo on the other hand, was going to get herself out of badminton and soccer, focusing on her cheerleading.

The cheer captain and the basketball captain. They clearly were going to rule the school that year. That was the plan at least. They'd have time for each other, they'd have the students at their feet, they'd have the teachers passing them to and fro in classes without knowing what was going on behind the scenes in school. Bo and Liam were ready to be the almighty officials in school.

 

Bo arrived to school early. She not only wanted to suck up a bit to the teachers who were getting ready in the halls, but she was planning on meeting up with Liam there. For once she walked to school, since Liam was already running late. She didn't want to anger him or his family by bugging for a ride with him. It wasn't like she was that far from the school — not that anyone knew.

Bo secretly lived down the street from the school. Nobody knew of her whereabouts. Everyone guessed years back that she secretly lived in the priciest mansion in high end village outside of town. That was all for good reason too. She was not what she appeared to be when at school.

Pushing open one of the heavy double doors of the entrance way, Bo made her way inside the school. The crisp smell of bleach and wax stung her nose like that of a bee would, but she ignored the overwhelming aroma and walked to the main office. She retrieved her schedule for the new year and made her way to her locker, opening it as she memorized the sheet.

Her locker opened quite easily, just as every year. She always did things with ease, never having an issue. She was Bo Winters. She was practically perfect when she was on school grounds. Everything always added up just the right way for her when she was inside Starline High.

The sound of short taken footsteps soon filled the air, alarming Bo that more students had made their way inside. She quickly placed a few new knick knacks she got over the summer into her locker. She enjoyed making it her own. Other students always would admire how neat her locker was, and that was all part of her trick.

Inside the locker, she had arranged many different colored hearts around a circular picture of her and Liam. He was a large part of her life and seeing him between every class inside her locker, that just made her feel so great about herself. Her stylish bright purple lunch carrier was pushed to the top shelf neatly. In the middle, she left an open spot for the books she was to receive in her classes that day. On the bottom, she left room for her actual purse which would stay there until she had a feminine issue.

Slung around her shoulder was a light cream bag that she would use to carry her books in. It had a zipper and a flap you had to pull back to open. The front was cleanly home tie dyed, with her name neatly sharpied in the corner. The bag matched the three hair ties that she constantly kept around her wrist.

For her attire, she wore a royal blue, tightly hugging shirt. The amount of cleavage shown was minimal, but enough to keep guys watching her chest as she passed by. The cuffs of the shirt were slit, her bare shoulders showing through a good three inch hole. There was a opact zebra pattern of the dark and slightly lighter blue shades of the shirt.

She wore tight, denim blue, skinny jeans with slick black heels to offset the outfit. Her hair was swept down past her shoulders in a chocolate like cascade. Her makeup was astounding, but needed in her opinion. Although her bright blue eyes always were her best feature, the amount of makeup on her face just made her look like a picture perfect porcelain doll.

As Bo closed her locker, two large and warm arms wrapped around her slightly petite figure. The familiar scent of spicy musk filled her nostrils and she knew who it was immediately. She pushed her head back and smiled at her kind, and caring boyfriend.

"Hi baby," she gushed, kissing his cheek with her slightly glossed lips, hoping the color wasn't dark enough to stain his cheek.

Liam turned his face to met hers and bent down, kissing her lips softly instead. When he pulled back, he missed the feeling of her delicate skin pressed to his.

"Hey love. How are you today?" He asked. He used a polite tone as he secured his hold on her by locking his hands together in front of her stomach.

"I'm better now that you're here," she blushed, rubbing her face to his.

"Get a room," said some random, average student who glared at their public display of affection.

Liam smirked down at his girlfriend, raising his eyebrows, "Maybe we should get a room aye? I haven't felt up this body in weeks, since you went on that trip."

Liam then proceeded to unlock his hands and run them up from her hips to her chest. Her skin tingled at his touch but she felt so dirty. The same feeling would overcome her every time they would get this intimate. They could never get farther than that for that reason.

"How would you like that baby, hmm?" Liam asked in a low voice, his hands right beside her breasts. He then carefully trailed his fingertips up and down the con-caves of her curves, letting his hands fall up and down her body. 

She couldn't help but giggle at him and swat his hands away, "Maybe when we're not in public."

"Sorry sorry!" Liam held his hands up in surrender, although his ever growing smirk was still planted on his face.

Bo rolled her eyes before innocently looking up at him, twisting her foot back in forth while looking at him "You know Lee... that kiss wasn't very proper."

Liam peered around then frowned.

"But baby... we're in public," he said, using her own words against her. He just wanted to tease her as much as possible.

Bo glared playfully before dropping her bag and pulling him to her by the cuff of his white t-shirt. Once their faces were centimeters apart, she pressed her lips to his again, this time kissing him the 'proper' way. He quickly grabbed her neck, holding her in place. She on the other hand, held his shirt tightly in one hand, holding some hair from the back of his head in the other.

Passionately, they began to make out in the hallway against her locker. Students of all shapes and sizes walked by them, sharing either disgusted, lustful, angered, or saddened eyes. Most kids wanted what that couple had, others hated them for it instead. Some craved to be in the middle of that while others just longed to be in a relationship like that.

Some girls however, Bo's faithful companions, they secretly wanted to end it all. Their heels clacked against the ground, their new bubbly blonde friend in tow. You see, while Bo was busy with her family over the summer, her friends went to a camp just outside of town and found someone to replace Bo. They always were jealous of all she had.

At the sound of the synchronized walking, Liam pulled back slightly, his teeth lightly gripping Bo's bottom lip as an exciting end to an amazing kiss. Bo whimpered once his swollen lips detached from her own, but she blushed shyly anyway, after he gave her one last peck on her lips of course. He then nodded to her, whispering a few encouraging words to keep her happy until lunch, before walking down the hall to his own locker.

Bo lifted her head and smiled at her friends "Hey guys.... who's this?" She settled her eyes on the new girl who simply stared at her.

"Bo babe, this is Alissa," Suvee, her pretty srr lankan friend told her.

Suvee was second in command, only under Bo. Suv had dark, walnut brown hair that some would call black. Her skin was a creamy mocha color. Her whole look and voice reminded the school of Mindy from 'The Office', or 'The Mindy Project'. She had a peppy voice and could kill you with her sweet sarcasm. She was the real preppy, pretty, smart, and jokingly rude bitch of the group.

"We met her over the summer," Lola added in.

Lola was the quieter 'I'll nod along and pretend I care what you're saying' type of girl. She didn't say much or add much into a conversation. She was a listener, but that didn't mean she wouldn't silently judge you for every word that came out of your mouth. She was drop dead gorgeous though. Her skin was dark but not Suvee dark. She was a few shades darker than Bo, with curly thick hair that most kids envied in school.

"Yeah... she's pretty cool you can say," Lili added in, flipping her long, straight, brown hair.

Lili was the more active one of the girls. She was on the cheer squad with Bo, and made sure to keep up with every other sport like Bo had previously. She wasn't as smart or cynical as the others, instead she had a warm heart that she hid because of Suvee's hatred for most living things. If you crossed ways with Suvee, you'd feel wrath for the rest of your god forsaken life.

"Ahh... well hi Alissa, I'm Bo," said Bo to the new girl in the group, wiping the side of her mouth since she still felt a bit of dribble from when Liam and her sucked face.

"Hi," Alissa smiled, waving shyly.

"I have classes to get to early. Bye," Bo waved her hand in the air quickly, dismissing her friends to walk to class.

Suvee narrowed her eyes, "What a bitch."

"Right?" Lola scoffed.

"Seems too haughty to have a boyfriend that cute," Alissa snorted before turning a heel, walking in the opposite direction from where Bo left.

"That's because she is. You'll fix that though. I know it," Suvee patted her new best friends back as Lili just stood there with a sincerely sickened face from her friends, following them anyway.

 

The first half of school went by in a breeze. She had four classes in the morning; algebra 3, psychical education, world history, and biology. Right after her bio class, was lunch. She slightly feared that would ruin her appetite in the future —with dissecting animals and such— but Bo always had quite the stomach and could handle things like that normally.

Unbeknownst to her fellow friends in school, back at her house in the woods, her father taught her to gut a fish and skin a deer. She was really something else. Unlike most teenage girls who hated the sight of mud, grime, moss, muck, goop, grit, gluck, and any other onomatopoeia that had to do with dirty things, Bo normally found herself near the sight, poking or staring at it. She was not a 'girly girl' by any means.

When Bo hit the cafeteria, the eye stinging smell of Pine Sol mixed with the aroma of cheese slapped her straight across the face, or really, her nose. She blinked away the tears the stench brought to her eyes before locating her hunky boyfriend at a table filled with other men she knew well. She marched their way and got plenty of stares from your teenage boys of all sizes in the process.

Liam's buddies' heads all popped up from their trays of filth to look at the pure beauty that was Bo Winters. They began to chatter among themselves, causing Liam to look up and smile at his girlfriend. He slid down the table, making room for her to sit. Upon arrival, she sat by his side and set down her lunch box.

Zach, the slick, dark haired, half Pakistani teenage boy turned to Bo and grinned widely. Out of her guy friends, he was the one she trusted the most. He was dating the beautiful Jesse Stone. Together they were simply perfect. Most kids in school loved them because they were kind and soft spoken, but weird and just plain out cute at times.

They were just about the opposite of Bo and Liam. Jess and Zach would be caught sharing small kisses. Then you had Liam and Bo who would get into a heated make out session which would end with the lunch room monitors giving them detention, which they would just make out in as well.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Zach asked Bo before biting into a sloppy peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Bo frowned.

"Yeah actually. My 'friends'," she raised her hands and crunched her fingers to show the quotations, "Got a new friend to replace me. Jokes on them, I was going to leave their little posse anyway. They've got nothing on me," she scoffed and flipped her long locks over her shoulder in a sassy way, sending a short glare to her old friends table.

They were all laughs at the table, giggling among each other. It mainly was a ploy to bring Bo over there so they could hound her with degrading questions about what happened over the summer. All they wanted was dirt, since that's what they were. Dirt.

"That's why I have guys for friends. We don't replace people. We just... get more guys to join in our fun!" Zach chuckled to her, his weird snort like laugh causing her to copy his actions, giggling.

"True that," Liam nodded, pressing a random kiss to Bo's temple.

She blushed and turned to her boyfriend, pecking his lips before popping the unwrapped Hershey kiss he had in his hand into her mouth.

Liam narrowed his eyes in response, looking to Zach for confirmation, "You watched her do that right? She just stole my kiss!"

Zach nodded with a grin, "Yeah mate, she stole your kiss."

Liam looked down to her, watching her slowly suck on the miniature chocolate with her very fully pink looking lips. In that moment, Liam couldn't hold himself. He wanted her so bad. His body ached to feel her touch at a closer proximity.

Without a second glance, or thought, Liam bent down and pressed his lips to Bo's. Opening her eyes wide in shock, she gasped, her mouth opening as well. Liam took the gaped mouth as an invite to slip his tongue right past her own. He struggled to keep a balance on the small seat, so he took his hand and briskly placed it at the back of her neck while completely frenching her in front of their friends.

Everyone chose to ignore them as their tongues played soccer. Between them, the ball, appeared to be the Hershey Kiss. Their tongues were the feet which were competitively fighting for their right at the ball. They both battled to keep it in their own mouth, it slipping between their tongues back and forth. Eventually Bo pulled back with the tiny sliver of what was left, wiping the side of her mouth. Liam gulped while his tongue skimmed the inside of his mouth, trying to clean up the sugar coating that was caused by the footie game in their mouths.

"You two are so sick," Jessie inquired while sitting beside Zach, slipping her hand into his to form a tight bond between the two.

"Thaaaanks!" Bo grinned wickedly while looking to her boyfriend with dark brown eyes. He knew that look. She wanted him. Just as much as he wanted her.

"C'mon babe," she nodded while standing up, walking to the hallway doors.

Jacob, the caramel colored brunette with a mop of messy curls chuckled, "Don't forget protection kiddos!"

Liam waved a blushing hand to his friend. Well, it seemed like blushing. It wasn't however. Liam knew what was to await him. They would simply make out in the closet that Bo was already in. Nothing out of the ordinary for them. Everyone thought they would waste their last ten minutes of lunch humping their privates off, but alas, that was never the case.

Bo had morals that Liam respected. He also resented them in a way. She seemed to tease him. She loved getting him so hard that it physically pained him not to rid his tension. And for this very reason, he wasn't blushing, but he was red in the face with a strictly fake smile. He wanted to completely ruin her innocence, but at the same time he didn't want to.

He really loved Bo. She wasn't like every girl. She led on much more than everyone saw. He knew both sides of her. He loved both sides of her. At school she was the most confident person in the world. Nothing could hurt or harm her. She was invincible to the untrained eye. It was a shame most of those eyes, were untrained.

A loud buzzing sounded through the halls. It played in its rhythmic beat as it always would before stopping. Suddenly, the halls filled with students of all sorts. Just about everyone ran to their lockers, opening them. The loud clicking sounds of dozens of closing lockers echoed in the halls as kids grabbed what they needed and stuffed things into their bags, slamming their lockers before heading to the exit doors where the buses and cars lay in wait of students.

Liam and Bo, they had practice to get to. It was the first day of school and they knew all that the practice entailed of them was learning the basics, which they've done three times before. Instead of relearning what the instructor would tell them, they stayed where they were during last period. Down past the locker rooms in the closet before the basement, Liam's hands were running up and down Bo's sides as if she was a map and he, the explorer who wanted to find out where her treasure was. Nothing got farther than that. Not yet, at least.

Liams lips were strictly pushed to Bo's his mouth parted slightly, as was hers. They did this in the first period after lunch, and during their last class together, they couldn't help but excuse themselves and run down to their special, concealed spot.

Bo's hands were at the back of Liam's neck, pulling and playing with the soft baby hair at the end as she kissed him long and slow, pulling apart every so often with his bottom lip between her teeth as she surfaced for air. That of course would just excite Liam more, making him connect their lips again just for all that to repeat. Bo enjoyed teasing Liam. But that always came with a consequence of sorts. Liam wanted her more than anything, he craved more of her. But she would always say no. That, in itself, was a giant tease.

Bo had morals. She enjoyed kissing and making out, she loved to feel his skin to hers, to hear him grunt and groan knowing she caused it all, but she promised her parents abstinence until she was the ripe age of twenty and she was out of school.

Bo was also scared. She heard of the pain losing you virginity entails, and she'd seen her boyfriend's privates. He wasn't small at all; and if stuffing a ruler sized kielbasa inside of a children's hair tie was considered fun for some people, shed rather be marked as a boring fun sucker.

Yet, they always ended up in that same closet, sucking on each others face until Liam's hands traveled too far south and she would bat them away. He would always grip the northern half, that was the only direction, however, that he could touch.

Soon, as always, Liam's large but warm fingers traveled down her hips as always. He rested them over the part in her jeans and gripped his hands there, moving them back and forth roughly. Instead of complaining, Bo bucked her hips towards his fingers, lost in a combination trance of lust and love. She wanted him, badly.

But how long would that last?

Liam moved his hands skillfully up from her crotch to the hem of her shirt, slipping his hands under to at least get to third base. He slowly peeled her shirt off and she complied. Liam then kissed down her neck to the heart neckline her bra created, leaving sloppy marks around the area.

Bo —caught in the moment— ran her fingers through Liam's hair, only begging him on more and more. He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling just one down to his crotch where he used her petite hand to rub his ever swelling groin. He let out a short grunt as he moved his hands back to her bra, letting her please him through the fabric of his pants.

He knew far too well that she wouldn't go further, but for once he'd like to get off from at least her touch. Bo sensed everything getting too far, but figured that once she got him off, that he would back down. That's when she decided on impulse to stick her hands into his pants, softly moving her palm up and down.

Liam felt himself harden at the feeling of her hand so close to his skin, trying to control himself as much as he could even though he began to lose control the flow of air going to his lungs. His mind began to collapse on him, his hands freezing in place. She was caressing him at an unacceptable speed, her hands not moving fast enough as he needed—no—mentally pleaded for more.

"F-Faster a-a-and hard-harder." He found it hard to speak from the wonderful feelings that were pulsing from his brain straight to his pelvis.

She nodded in response even though his head was buried into her neck. Her fingers brushed against him at impeccable speeds, beginning to wear down the front of the fabric in his boxers. He didn't care though, all that he cared about at this point was getting off to his girlfriends touch.

"Fu-uck baby." Liam cursed while clamping his eyes shut, knowing his end was washing over him as he held a tight grip on Bo's shoulders. She stopped once she felt a weird wettening feeling in his boxers, knowing enough from SEX-ED classes that he was finished for.

She pulled her hand out of his boxers and grabbed her shirt, holding it to her chest. Her face was weird.

Liam, who was standing in a bit of a daze, smiled dumbfounded at her, "Well baby, that took long enough."

It took her a good three to four years of dating to touch him like that; but that was a new school year. She was a senior. She was practically an adult. Her parents forbid losing her v-card. They didn't forbid her from touching her boyfriend until he came for her.

"Thanks... I think?" Bo whispered and looked at the ground.

Liam finally returned to earth and frowned at her, instantly snapping into reality. He walked to her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her to his side.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I just... that wasn't me. Would my parents be proud of that?" She bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

Liam frowned, lost for words.

Bo shimmied out of his grip and put her shirt back on, taking a towel off one of the racks and scrubbing her wet arm with it.

"You don't have to do it again," Liam finally said.

Bo nodded, standing still in the closet.

"I know you were wrapped in the moment. If you don't want anything like that to happen again, I won't let it," he continued.

Bo tweaked a smile and looked at his eyes, "You know I love you right?"

Liam nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, "And you know I love you too."

They eventually left the closet and made their way up the first floor flight of steps, arriving at the right end corner of the school. They then walked to the large front doors, exiting as their bodies stayed close together still. They only parted once they reached Liam's brand new silver Cadillac Escalade.

They both got into his car, driving down one street before turning abruptly up a rustic dirt road. Dust flew up across the road, rocks kicking behind them and through his tires. Bare naked trees were on both sides of the seemingly one way road, the sun setting just over the tops of them.

"This drive always freaks me out," Liam said aloud, just as they pass Bo's mailbox.

"Sorry," she apologized, already feeling her walls crumble as her house came into view.

Before them stood an old rickety blue house. The paint had chipped in places, leaving dark brown patches in the most random of places in the dark navy outside of the house. The shingles on the roof had broken off in places. Noticeable boards and brightly faded blue tarps were nailed into places where holes formed.

The front porch had the strangest of items on it. In the left hand corner near the door was a tall red toolbox. In front of that was a dirty ashtray that was filled with cigarette butt ends. Across from all that, in the large right hand side of the porch—that would in any other situation have either a clean open space with some lawn chairs of a hammock—had three large white trash bags filled with only God know's what.

A sick and smelly looking recliner that'd been scratched and torn to pieces by one of six possible cats that were running rampant inside and outside the house was in the middle of the three trash bags. One of the raggedy looking black cats slept by the door soundly.

Liam pulled to a stop and got out, walking around to the passenger side to help Bo out. Her feet crunched against the dry, five inch tall grass under her feet. Not only was it unwatered and dry, but it hadn't been cut in weeks.

"Stay safe baby," Liam sighed to her, feeling weird in the pit of his stomach for letting his girlfriend off at that hell hole. Well he saw it as such. It was a nice place to live really. Her family just... well they were poor, lazy hillbillies.

"I will, don't worry," she waved him off but he shook his head, "How can I not worry baby? This place is so... scary."

He gulped down the last word with fright.

"I'll be fine Liam, I promise," she tip toed to his height and placed a warm kiss to his lips quickly before slinging her bag over her shoulders, walking to her house with a content stride.

At that, Liam sighed and walked back to his car, slamming the door shut before making his way back up the dirty road. Bo however, she couldn't help but look around at her yard. Liam was scared of the place. It wasn't that bad in retrospect. It was a good two acres of land and it had waterfront property. That was probably the worst part about it, since, at any moment, it could flood the whole downstairs.

That part was just about the scariest thing about the whole estate. Everything else could be cleaned or remodeled. Sure it would be nice if someone took the rusting punch buggy out from the side of the house, but that was too much work for nothing. The whole place just screamed hillbilly and that's what worried Bo the most.

She had a reputation. She would make out by lockers in the cleanest and tightest of clothes. She loved her body. That was one thing she was sure she loved. Her looks were to die for and she knew that. It was all she had. Bo was and is drop dead gorgeous, but who notices you unless you're wearing the fashion of today and tomorrow all in one week? If you guessed nobody, you are correct.

With a deep sigh, Bo walked to her front door. She looked over the cat before opening the screen door as slowly as not to awaken or bother the midnight colored cat who was napping there. She eventually snuck through the screen door and unlocked the front of the house, stepping inside the cottage like place.

Inside was what you'd expect. The place was a bit of a mess. The front room was filled with random assortments of things. Her mother's sewing machine, a broken and empty mini refrigerator, a table with matching chairs, two shelves filled with either candles or notebooks, and plenty of other random crap was what she made a small path through to make it into the kitchen.

Once past there, the place was normal looking. The kitchen was clean except for some wrappers and such spread at random places. When Bo made her way through the living room, it was just like any other living room. Her mother recently painted the wall a soft caramel color to offset the dark mocha leather chairs. They had a flat screen television on the wall that her father won from a party his boss threw a year back.

The family room led to the stairs after that. Bo climbed up the steps and made her way to the second level of her house. Her mother and fathers room was first. Across from their room was her brothers older room which they used as a guest room. She would then turn to her left and there would be another hallway. On the right was first her door then the bathroom right beside that door. At the end of the hall was her old room that she had since she was little but that was used as a storage room now. She stayed in her other brothers room now.

She walked into her room and closed the door, collapsing on her bed. The snugly purple comforter calmed her slightly as she tried her best to relax and just breathe. The whole ordeal from earlier still remained in her head and she couldn't shake it out.

Her mother and father would ground her for years if they found out what she did in that closet with her boyfriend. They didn't really like Liam anyway. They feared he would go too far and take Bo by force. She trusted him with her life however. That was a pretty lame decision, but it's what she felt dear in her heart.

Liam was her everything. Although he'd only been in her room once, she felt him in there since. One night he snuck in through her window after a fight with his parents sent him running away. He returned the next night but she still got to sleep with him.

Yes only sleep. But it was something Bo never felt before. She was laying in bed when suddenly a tap came onto her window. She opened it and let the boy who climbed up her terrace inside. She didn't know what to do but Liam hushed her before she could speak.

He laid her down on the bed and held her tight in his arms while kicking his shoes off. She stayed in his warm and comforting arms all night, not believing how safe she felt then and there. Nothing could compare to it. Not when her dad would hug her or when her brothers wrapped an arm around her while watching a movie.

That feeling she had with Liam was different. He held her as if nothing was allowed to even speak to her, yet if something did, it would face the sudden angered wrath of her protective boyfriend. It was unlike anything she could dream of.

Since then, she always felt that when in that room. She would hug the pillow he slept on and fall asleep to the light scent of him on her t-shirt. He was the one thing that was absolutely perfect in her life. Sure, at times, he would push her to do things, but he never forced her. 

 

Soon days turned to weeks as summer drifted completely into fall. Bright green leaves soon turned sour and blossomed into beautiful arrays of orange, red, and yellow. As autumn took over in place of the past hot season, Bo was in need of newer, more interesting and much, much warmer clothes.

She called up Liam, telling him to pick her up as usual. In that time she quickly grabbed a long, white knit sweater and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. With that came a simple pair of grey chucks with a beanie that matched.

She saw the cloud of dirt flying around outside and bound out the front door, waving her mother who was in the kitchen a due. Before her mother could tell her a goodbye however, she was already inside Liam's Escalade.

"Afternoon babe," Liam smiled while beginning his u-turn.

"Hi Liam," she nodded politely to him as he drove down the road.

"Where to, my love?" He asked courteously, darting his eyes from her to the road stupidly.

"That thrift shop way out of town," she answered with shame.

"You know, I could buy you-"

"No no. I don't want to be spoiled Liam. I like to be independent. You know this," Bo stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

Bo didn't have much money. She got an allowance from her parents and that was all. She would clean the house often and get paid ten dollars a week. She would get a job but first she would need a car. Liam couldn't drive her everywhere. And even though Liam would buy her a car, she'd rather get the money herself because of her faulty stubborn nature.

Sadly the world worked in a weird backwards way. You need a car to get a job. You need money to get a car. The best way to get money? That was by getting a job. Things went in a demented circle this day of age.

"God Bo, why do you have to be so hard to work with?" Liam mumbled under his breath while turning onto the turnpike.

Bo chose to ignore him after that, knowing any further additions to the conversation would result in a needless fight that would end in one of them getting hurt and she wasn't up for that right now. She was mentally drained from having to figure out and plan a whole routine for her cheer squad which Alissa recently joined, making her step up her game completely. Alissa actually had gymnastic training unlike Bo who was just a bendy and happy go lucky girl.

Liam and Bo would fight a lot. It was a major flaw in their system. Liam started most of them, Bo ending almost all of them. They hated to fight but it kept their blood equally boiling and their relationship a bit steamy. They weren't very serious fights and they never resulted in termination, but still feelings were hurt when they didn't need to be.

The only fight that would constantly go on would happen at the school in complete secret. Just when they normally would hit third base, Bo would jump back and preach to Liam how she couldn't go any farther and that would kill Liam's mood off from kissing her completely. It wasn't that he was a horny mess who wanted to fuck her brains out, no, it was just that he felt she didn't trust him.

Liam knew of her virginity, he was one of many few, the only others being her parents and brothers. He wasn't about to break it and leave her. Liam was deeply in love with Bo, but he wanted to know in the future that she would actually give all of herself to him. He more than enjoyed her company and he cherished every moment that he had with her, but he was getting irritated by the same speech each time he touched her ass.

Still quite infuriated, Liam angrily pulled onto the major highway and sped up while Bo just watched trees pass by her window. He swiftly exited at the right place and drove through the busy streets of the town that was miles and miles away from where other students from school would find them.

Liam then pulled into the thrift shops parking lot and stopped the car, unbuckling his seat belt before looking to Bo with a shy smile, "I'm sorry babe okay?"

Bo's cheeks burned up quickly like a newly set candle before nodding at him justly.

"It's fine Liam, don't sweat it," she insisted while unbuckling herself, getting out of the car.

Liam quickly rushed to her side of the car and grabbed her arm, tucking it between his so their elbows hooked them together. His girlfriend smiled to him gratefully before batting her eyelashes and walking towards the smeared glass doors of the second hand shop.

Liam winced at the place. He wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near there normally. He only came because of his girlfriend's stubbornness to being spoiled and the fact that she was dirt broke. She had almost thirty dollars saved and since winter was coming, she needed to find new things to wear. She could possibly patch up and sew some things on to make her clothing her own once she got home.

They entered the shop and Bo immediately scoured the land before her for any signs of school life. Not one teenager was even in the area so she continued inside. She headed for the sweaters, Liam following closely behind her.

For hours they looked through everything and she easily spent twenty dollars but she still had ten to spare. With what she saw left in her hands, she decided to make a short trip to Walmart. Liam went with her as usual but he couldn't help but feel awkward as they slowly began to walk deeper into the women's wear until they got to the undergarments.

Liam stared in utter awe at all the arrangements of underwear, smiling at the various patterns and fabrics. Unbeknownst to her boyfriend's amusement of the area, she began to look through the bras and panties in search of something within her budget. New underwear is always a treat. You can't get clean things at a secondhand shop. These things are for retail stores only.

"You should get this one," Liam smirked to Bo while holding up a bright magenta pink bra with light pink dots, much like what you'd expect a Victoria's Secret model to wear.

"Do you really think I'm the kind to wear something like that?" Her face twisted in pure curiosity as she spoke to him slowly.

"Yes. Look at you babe. You're super smoking hot and you have the perfect body for something like this," Liam pointed out, really just wishing to see his girlfriend personally show it to him while trying it on.

Bo's bottom lip was tugged upward by use of her teeth as she nibbled at it softly, looking over the bra with interest. She's never been one to wear something flashy if it wasn't going to be seen by many. What's the use of wearing a bra like that if it wasn't to show someone?

Yes, she was aware that Liam strongly wanted to see her naked, and that this was a step closer, but was she truly ready for a step like that? She didn't want to cause him unneeded tension in his drawers if she wasn't going to relieve it for him.

"If you are going by those standards..." Bo, feeling very weird in her stomach at her own actions, spoke with a grin, "Then I should wear something more like.... this."

She quickly grabbed a thin, almost clear in spots, red push up bra with metal wires below and along the sides. It would be the perfect... push... to her chest to get it even more out there, which wasn't really necessary.

Her boyfriend's eyes practically fell out of his head as he stared blankly at her choice. If she was to wear something like that, he surely wouldn't be able to hold himself back from touching her all over until she moaned and screamed his name.

"Y-You should tr-try it on," Liam struggled to speak as his words got caught in his throat.

Bo shook her head, "Liam I would never have an occasion to wear this."

Liam frowned, his eyes becoming a tad darker than he had originally purposed, his face contorting to one of anger mixed with lust, "To hell you wouldn't."

Confused and somewhat annoyed by his response, Bo scoffed at him, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. Just daydreaming as usual," he rolled his eyes and glared at the ground.

"Keep dreaming," Bo rolled her eyes to her sexually frustrated boyfriend while hanging the undergarments back up.

"You're just a giant tease you know? Zach was telling me how him and Jessie-"

"I don't want to hear about our friend's love life Liam," Bo cut him off, shaking her hands in the air as her face seemed to have been slapped with disgusted emotions.

"Well I don't either but it's a normal thing to talk about these days Bo. Why can't you just be normal for once?" Liam ran a frustrated hand through his straight, almost golden, honey brunette hair.

Instead of talking, Bo just stared at Liam. She stared with such lack of emotion that slowly, it sunk into Liam that she couldn't be normal. Without a word, Bo then turned around and left Liam alone in the women's lingerie section, a simple white cotton bra and panties in arm. She wasn't one for show, even though she could be. Liam kept his distance and he followed her, going over an apology in his head.

Once they made it back to his car, Bo sat in the backseat, picking tags off of what she bought and discarding them in the Walmart bag. Liam decided it was best to keep the drive silent, so the radio was kept off, the only sound in the car was that of the trash bag rattling by the hands of Bo.

When they arrived home, Bo got out on her own, but not without having Liam jump out after her. He grabbed her waist and closed his eyes before pressing his forehead to hers gingerly, and with great care and subtlety.

"Baby I'm sorry, I just want you to be officially mine.. all of you... every last bit of you... I get so caught up in the idea that I turn into a total jackass. I'm a stupid teenage loser who doesn't deserve you."

Bo sighed while pushing her hair behind her ear self consciously, not knowing what to say or do. Liam was irritable, that was for sure. That was just about the understatement of the year. Liam acted like the hulk in certain situations. He could bust apart just about anything with his bare hands since he took boxing lessons after school.

"I'm sure you're sorry Liam, but please just leave me alone for now," She groaned to him, pushing his body away from hers.

Liam stared upon Bo in disbelief, shocked that she not only shoved him off, but that she had to audacity to tell him to leave her alone. This spark of courage was infuriating Liam, since she never went out of place on him. It would take one text to anyone in the school to ruin her and she knew that. She knew well of that.

She would always be weary of what to say to Liam but she knew well that he trusted her just as much as she trusted him. They weren't the kind of people to blab to anyone their mates deepest darkest secret. Bo was aware that Liam could get very angry, but not to that point.

"Bo, I'm just trying to explain myself here," Liam fought her, grabbing her wrist tightly to hold her in front of him.

"No Liam. Listen to me. I don't want to talk about it... okay? You hurt my feelings and now you're hurting my wrist," she whimpered out.

Liam, on cue, let go of her wrist. He retook it into his possession however, studying it in case of any injury he may have caused. There was no bruising or discoloration, so he just pulled her close slowly, kissing the top of her hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I am. I am so sorry. I know I have a short fuse but you also know I work had to keep calm just for you. I go to the gym for obvious reasons. I'll take you with me right now. I'll show you what I do. Please?" He placed his forehead to hers.

Bo bit her lip, not sure what to say. She didn't want to say no, but she wasn't sure if she had the right clothes to go to the gym with Liam. She also feared that they could possibly get into another fight. She had a lot of fears. She was just that kind of person.

"Can I get a rain check baby? I'm sorry... I don't feel very active today," s looked to her feet.

Liam looked her up and down and shook his head, "You're going to the gym with me. I won't allow you to sit home alone when you're like this."

Bo looked up to disagree but Liam caught her chin, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before nudging his nose to hers, "Please baby? I want to cheer you up. I don't want our day out end badly."

She couldn't say no to that.

Liam, never in his eighteen years of life, ever felt so stunned in his life. The young woman, who he knew as a young freshmen who could barely lift three books at one time, was benching about one hundred and fifty pounds in the fittest outfit he'd ever seen her in.

Bo wore her hair in a ponytail. Since her hair was always flowy and beautiful, it stayed up absolutely perfect. She wore an excellently fitting sports bra that was tie-dyed three different blue colors. Tight black leggings that slightly counted as clothes were worn as pants. She had blue Sketchers to match her bra.

"And you're doing fine babe? Nothing is too much for you?" Liam asked.

"Yes Liam!" Bo laughed, "I'm doing fine. Spot me though, alright? You're really lousy at your job."

Liam worked at the gym part time. It helped him keep up with payments for his car, and for anything really. His dad owned the gym and it was a known fact Liam was over-payed, but nobody complained. The kid was nice to everyone and happened to be a pretty awesome co-manager of the place. His sisters were the other part time managers, so the shifts changed.

Liam enjoyed to help everyone in the gym, spotting for someone. He also worked as a personal trainer at times. He was taught how to do everything by his dad, so he knew what to do. With Bo right then and there, he was king of the gym. He was still under her rule though.

"Sorry baby," Liam said. He walked to her side and watched her, his eyes darting to her cleavage then back to her eyes. He felt so guilty for getting horny just off of looking at her. She was a beautiful young woman who was so much more than just sex—which he hadn't had since freshmen year— and he wished he could go a day without thinking of her in a sexual way.

"S'fine, but uh, nice tent," she laughed aloud, her eyes peeking down to his lap before she focused on her lifting once more.

Liam pouted and looked down before rolling his eyes, "Babe that's just the pants. Yeah, I enjoy that top on you, but I'm not that much of a loser."

Bo nodded, trying to hold back a laugh from the fact her boyfriend naturally looked like he had a boner. Oh how nature played a devilish prank on the two of them.

"My apologies," Bo replied

"Don't apologize... It's fine to comment on," he winked down at her.

Bo sat up after her last rep, looking around her. There were may fit women in the gym. She'd only been there about twice, and neither of those visits were from this year. She felt jealous of all the women there that Liam was free to stare at.

"I'd have a boner too if I worked here," she mumbled, looking at her lap.

"Excuse me?" Liam's expression turned serious, and it wasn't in worry or fright. He was slightly ticked off.

"Nothing baby," Bo replied, scooting off the exercising device.

Liam stood up, towering over her, "Are you on your period or are you just trying my patience with you?"

"You did enough of it before with me, so I guess returning the favor wouldn't be that bad," She shrugged, turning around and walking to a thread-mill. A few other young women ran beside her.

"What's wrong?" Liam walked in front of her thread-mill, leaning on the front with puppy eyes. He didn't even seem angry anymore, he just seemed tired and confused.

Bo opened her mouth, but shut it. After a deep breath, she attempted to form a sentence in her head. She felt guilty for the way she was acting, which was only from just scouring the area around her. She had no plausible reason to be upset. She was just acting like a bitch.

"My depression is acting up and I'm jealous of the pretty girls around here.," Bo spoke, all without opening her eyes.

Liam walked around the machine and guided her off. He knew how she got when she was sad. There was no real way of curing her on the spot. Instead, he helped her all the way to the car again, where he sat her down. He took her hand into his, and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

"We're alone. You can open your eyes," Liam said.

"I don't want to cry," Bo replied. Her voice was strained.

"Everyone cries baby," Liam sighed.

"Not as much as I do," Bo whispered.

Bo was a crier. She cried, a lot. Her depression was simply from her brothers leaving her alone in a house where she was mostly alone. All she really had was Liam. If her friends knew of her house, she'd be a laughing stock. Her parent's had strict rules on her, that she promised to follow. She couldn't stay at Liam's or anyone else's house. It all caused her to feel sickened and lonely. So she would cry over that. At times, when she thought Liam could have better, she would cry. Any time when she wasn't at school, she would cry.

At school she was someone different. Nobody asked her to pass a beer. They all looked up to her and feared her. She was finally something to people. She was noticed and respected. They may have thought her a slut, but at least they thought of her.

Taking a deep breath, Bo nodded and lent into Liam, crying.

 

As normal, school started on Monday and everyone went to school. Everything was just as every other day. The woman in the office known as Mrs. Bitters greeted Bo at the door. Bo then walked to her locker, got her first set of books. She ventured to her class early.

Liam arrived to his locker later, frowning as he realized he was too late to see his girlfriend. He actually smiled to himself then, feeling fond of how she just had to be such an adorable suck up and get to class early.

"Liam right?"

Liam turned around and met the soft brown eyes of Alissa. He rose an eyebrow and nodded to her, looking her up and down.

She was hot. Like, really hot. Her hair was perfect, highlights and all. Eyeliner and mascara brought out her eyes. She was tall, curvy, and extremely beautiful.

"I'm Bo's new friend Alissa. It's cool to finally meet you," she smiled, teeth (of course) perfectly straight and bright.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," he replied, rubbing at his arm.

"So like, any plans this weekend? I have this super cool party-"

"My mom's having surgery done," he cut her off.

Her face went serious for a second before she bounced back to happy, "Oh man, wish her luck for me!"

"Will do..." Liam nodded, looking around at anyone else.

"So like all weekend or..."

"I probably won't even be here Monday," Liam laughed lightly.

Alissa reached up and touched his arm, her smile looking as pure as ever, "If you need to talk about it, I'm here."

Liam looked at her hand and then gave her his best fake smile, "Yeah, totally. Thanks Lis."

She batted her eyelashes as he stepped away from her and shut his locker. He walked away, unsure as whether to look at her again, or not. He felt like she was watching him. It was unsettling.

When Liam disappeared from Alissa's eyesight, she smiled. Her plan would work nonetheless. 

 

"Hey Bo, what's up?" Asked Alissa of all people.

"It's Friday," Bo answered with a shrug.

"That it is... Are you up for anything this weekend?" Alissa asked.

"Uh... I don't know. I may be busy...?" Bo said. She bit at her lip, trying to remember when she had her next date with Liam.

"How about tonight? Are you free?" Alissa pushed forward.

Bo sighed, nodding, "Yes I am. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes actually!" Alissa said, "I have a party we can go to with my friends." Alissa smiled widely, seeming gracious and warm suddenly.

Bo didn't know to trust her. She kept quiet, studying the girl. She resembled Suvee and Lola slightly. They both had such fake looks to them. Alissa had bright red lipstick and her skin was too powered to not have makeup on it. It was slightly over the top if you asked Bo.

Despite all this, Bo agreed to a night with Alissa. How much trouble could she be alone?

 

"Are you sure this isn't too provocative for a high school party?" Bo asked as she tugged down her mini skirt.

Bo was always a girl to wear the best of the best as you all should know by now. Something she wasn't afraid of, unlike most girls, was fear that her body looked bad. Bo had confidence that she was hot. People told her that time and time again, so it had to be true. Even her friends were overly jealous because of her beauty.

She wore a tight light pink mini skirt that rose to the halfway point on her calves. She wore black, fishnet stockings underneath to show less skin however. Her top consisted of a white halter top that hugged her torso neatly. She wore a white strapless bra to give her support.

Her white stiletto heels offset the outfit in a clean manner. Cascaded down her shoulders, her hair was straight for once and tinted a bit darker by a dye job. She looked sexy beyond compare, but maybe too sexy?

She didn't want to give anyone the impression that she was thirsty and looking for a hook up. She was still with Liam and he barely agreed to letting her go. She did have all four of her 'friends' with her.

Unbeknownst to him, Alissa took her to Suvee's first and got her changed out of the clothes she had on before. She originally wore tasteful short dress that cut under the knees, and it was a sundress of all things. She also had a denim jacket to match. Those things were left behind on Suvee's bed however.

"Nah babe, you look hot. Now let's party!." Alissa smirked to her friends before clapping rapidly, scurrying to the door in her leather, pink, knee high leather boots.

Once they entered the house where the party was held, the group of friends were swept back by the overwhelming sounds and smells of high school all over again, just like their first day back. The bass coming from the speakers not only shook the floor but it also began to speed up their heart, since the music as set to an extremely high tempo. Anyone with anxiety issues would never be able to listen to such things.

Teenagers of all shapes and sizes walked by the girls, holding red solo cups clearly filled with juices, not alcohol. So far, everything that Suvee had said about the place was true. Her promises for once had actually been true. A glint of hope began to burn in Bo's heart. Maybe, Bo thought, for once in years that her friends actually cared for her well being?

"Well I'm going to dance!" Alissa smiled while striding off, Suvee following her new friend with a deathly smirk.

For one moment, Bo felt that this was all a set up. She shook that feeling away instantly. Her friends couldn't be that juvenile in her eyes. They must have had better ways to spend their Friday night beside ruining her life.

Lola seemed to disappear with Lili once Bo turned around. She was completely alone for the moment. That was until a certain tall lad waltzed over her way, throwing an arm around her shoulders. His playful blue-green eyes shined with a daring flicker of something unknown to her, but she ignored what she felt in her guts and smiled to him.

"Hi," Bo said with a shy smile.

"Hello," he replied. The man spoke in a higher than average voice, taking hold of his small bottom lip with his bottom teeth. His slightly tousled chestnut locks of hair bounced as his head moved up and down, his dangerously darker blue glowing eyes scouring her body as if she was a map, he a pirate in search for his treasure that was hidden somewhere on her.

"I'm Bo," she introduced herself, turning her gaze to the ground as she began to tug at her mini skirt, feeling under dressed suddenly.

"I know, I'm friends with Alissa," he laughed to her, leaning by the wall now. "My name's Parker."

"A friend of Alissa? Oh," Bo smiled more now. Her friend sent over one of her own friends.

This guy didn't look like one of Alissa's normal friends however. Most of the people she seemed to hang out with were clean cut and more like the people Bo would originally be associated with. Parker had baggy jeans and weird shoes that weren't like the normal choice around school, which was sneakers. He wore a sweatshirt which sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, tattoos spiraling up his arms.

"Yeah yeah, so can I get you a drink?" He offered, smiling with a hint of tenderness now.

"Sure," Bo peeped out while crossing her arms as she leaned into the wall herself now.

Parker walked off and came back quickly, handing her a plastic cup that seemed to have Cola in it. She brought the drink to her lips and sipped some into her mouth, the familiar taste of Pepsi invading. She preferred Coca Cola but for now, she'd let that fact pass. Tonight was about the people, not the food and drink.

"So, Parker, do you go to our school?" Bo asked while downing the soda as quickly as she got it. It was hot in the house from the mess of dancing and moving people. The humidity was quickly rising in the air even though it was late October and it had snowed twice this autumn.

"Uh... no, no I go to another school," he said as he waved his hand in the air, dismissing that as quickly as it came up. "Do you want another drink?" He asked, noticing how she held an empty cup in her hand.

Something moved in her stomach and she burped slightly, getting a strange buzzing feeling in her head. She wrapped her arms around her stomach then shook her head around a bit, it feeling as if it could just fall off and roll away, "N-No I'm good," she managed out a stutter.

Parker smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey hey, shh." His grin suddenly turned wicked.

"I don't feel well... I wanna... I don't know..." Bo searched around the room blankly. She found it hard to form sentences. Her mind wanted to shut down but her body didn't. Something was terribly wrong and she knew that. Her head was swirling around like a top, but at the same time, her head couldn't find the strength to move.

"Shh baby, let's get you out of here," he laughed to her, almost cruelly.

Bo felt like hollow version of herself as Parker guided her out the door and down the parkway to an old, dark blue Subaru. He opened the door for her and gently set her down. She practically collapsed on the back seat as her body became fully contaminated from the date rape drug that was clearly mixed into her drink.

She knew that. She could tell she was drugged. She had never felt anything like that in such a short period of time. Even though her mind was cloudy and her brain was completely fuzzy, she knew for a fact that what she felt was wrong, and that Parker was beyond what she could imagine. He was a villain.

Everything around her seemed to pass by as if she was in an old movie. Sounds dissipated into the air, time going by in a weird slow motion like manner. Her body felt weird and out of place on her skin. She found her eyes darting in all directions as she tried to move her body to no effect. It was as if she was a robot, one that could only move by remote.

That's when her brain just clicked off, and she tumbled backwards. Parker stopped the car soon after and scooped her into his arms. He walked her into his apartment complex, and did what he felt had to be done.

When Bo woke up the next morning, she didn't know what to think. She was half naked, outside, in the latter streets of downtown. She looked around at the scenery and crinkled her nose. She was sitting between a dumpster and a few discarded boxes. Her clothes were nowhere in sight. She sat there in her plain white underwear.

She pushed herself onto her knees and whimpered in pain. Something definitely wasn't right. She couldn't place herself anywhere though. She remembered the party, she remembered being in a car, but that's just about it. There were holes in her story that she couldn't patch up.

She grabbed at the side of the dumpster and gasped at the pain forming around her abdomen. She fell onto her back and laid on the ground, fearing the worst. Slowly and carefully, she pushed her torso up and inspected her underwear. Her eyes glazed over at what she saw. The bottom was dyed a rustic looking red.

She shook her head and tried her best to keep her breathing steady. With thoughts racing through her mind beyond racing car speeds, she became overwhelmed and cried to herself. She somehow knew that her friends had something to do with this. That fellow from last night knew Alissa. The only problem she had was... she couldn't remember his name or face. She couldn't picture anything about him, no matter how hard she tried.

Her gut twisted suddenly. She turned on her side and threw up violently, coughing afterwards. Her stomach was completely empty and nothing but gooey yellow glop shot out of her mouth. With tired eyes and shaky hands, she stood up, leaning into the wall. She stepped in what she vomited but couldn't care less. Her stomach rippled once more and she quickly shot her chest to the dumpster, emptying her already barren stomach into the trash.

"Hey? Are you okay?" A voice asked from the start of the alleyway.

Bo looked up and tried to focus her eyes at the figure who seemed like a gift of God at the moment. Bo shook her head and tried to walk to the person but she found her body heavier than she thought, falling to her knees. She gasped and fell completely over, holding her now bleeding leg.

"Oh my god! I'm calling the paramedics!" The stranger, who sounded like a middle aged woman, shouted, the sound of a dial tone soon filling Bo's ears.

In under ten minutes, the woman helped Bo to the sidewalk. The kind woman, who Bo learned to be named Karen, gave Bo a blanket and flip flops to walk in. The ambulance came and picked the two up, taking them to the E.R as is protocol with ambulance visits.

Calls were made and in a matter of hours, Bo's mother and father were in the waiting room. They dismissed the kind citizen then. Bo was in an examination room, getting her body mended and checked out.

"We're sorry to inform you that you've definitely been raped, Ms. Winters," said the doctor.

Bo nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she sat on the examination table, adorned in clothes her parents had to bring her.

"Are you sure it's rape?" Asked her father. "She has a boyfriend she always sneaks away with."

"Yes sir, we're sure. There were date rape drugs in her system, and normally 'sex with a boyfriend' wouldn't tear her up as much as what she had been through had."

Bo's dad looked at her with narrow eyes, "This sure as hell better be rape and not some excuse for you and prep boy to get it on."

Bo turned to her Mom who just shook her head. Bo's eyesight returned to her lap as she began to weep into her hands.

"Quit your whining and let's get to the car. You've got chores to do and I tell yah this Bo, you're grounded until Kingdom Come," her father snarled while grabbing her arm.

She was guided to the car, and they drove home. At that point, she felt almost numb. Her own parents didn't believe she was raped. She felt so stupid and ignorant to the fact that she trusted the girls she once called friends. She never wanted to step one foot into school again. She was well aware that she should be grounded. If not for being stupid enough to get raped, it was for going to a party.

Saturday and Sunday were the days the rumors really spread. Bo was a cheating bitch who had sex with Alissa's friend Parker, who claimed she had to be a virgin. Pictures spread through the students phones of her in her little cotton panties, cuddling next to Parker. Alissa, however, searched deeper.

If Bo was lying about being a virgin, then what else? With a few Jackson's to the right people, she got into the school's files and read her heart out. And what was this? She lived by the school? Alissa just had to go and see.

And there, she had found out that Bo wasn't what she said she was. She finally had the right dirt to end Bo's reign on the school. Learning this new information, Suvee found it interesting that nobody had been to Bo's house... ever? So she got in good with her friend who works for the school's profiles on students and found her address, sharing that with everyone.

Within minutes, someone went to the house and took a picture, sharing it with everyone. They then began to question how she got her clothes. Perhaps she stole them? Maybe she paid for them with her drug money? She didn't do drugs you say? The students didn't know that. They didn't know anything after all. So instead of asking or using common sense, rumors flung through the school, ruining her reputation in a matter of ten, maybe twenty minutes.

 

Just as Bo imagined, her first day back was a living nightmare. Bo had dressed up again and tried her best to look good despite her feelings of worthlessness. She didn't expect everyone to just stare at her as she strode around.

Teachers watched her pass them in the hallway, shaking their heads at the pathetic liar they once trusted. Jessie passed Bo by, bumping her shoulder to hers. A brief stare locked between them. Jessie broke the gaze, frowning at her former friend before stepping to the side, waiting for Bo to pass quietly.

Later in the day, she noticed none of the teachers dared to call on her during class. It was as if, they feared somehow she would spew more lies during school if she dared to talk. Not one person in the school trusted her.

By lunch, her head began to ache. Instead of going to the lunchroom where her peers were, she spent the entire half hour in the nurses office. She figured not one person would miss her anyway. If anything was to go on in lunch, she'd be passed around tables by Suvee's demand, making her feel worse than she already did.

The worst part of all this was, Alissa had to have known she was raped. The man knew Alissa, hence she must have been in on the plan. And yet, if Bo were to even talk about any of that now, she would be called a liar, and someone who lied about rape would be shunned for life.

At this point in her life, she wouldn't mind being shunned further. If she was shunned, perhaps people would ignore her and she could deal with being ignored, but getting teased for lying, she couldn't live with that. She felt so low, so hurt, so defiled, and all that weighed on her like a heavy boulder that was placed on her shoulders.

Everyone who liked her, despised her. People who she was invisible to, noticed her now. Guys who once thought she was something special, thought of her as crap. Girls who thought she was a role model, reduced her to dirt in their mind. She was hated in school.

She knew she couldn't switch schools. She was within walking distance of the one she went to now, so if her brother left for work before she could get to him, she would walk to school. Her parents couldn't afford the gas to take her anywhere else, just because of a problem she felt she caused.

She couldn't find anyway out of what she did. If she wanted to be home schooled, her parents wouldn't allow it. She knew that for a fact. They both worked and they wouldn't allow her to be home alone on a computer all day. No other forms of education seemed to work for her. She was stuck in public school, to be more exact, the public school that bullied her.

The next day of school came too quickly for her liking. She slept restlessly the whole night, tossing and turning during the late hours of the night. Liam spammed her with texts, not that she knew. She was afraid to turn on her phone. It was her first night that she didn't feel completely exhausted, instead, it was replaced with anxiety. Her mind raced like a freight train, her brain feeling on fire as she fought to get comfortable, to close her eyes, to just get some sort of rest, but alas, all she received in place was restlessness.

When she arrived at school, she looked worse than ever. Suvee quickly passed rumors around school, saying that Bo wanted attention and pity. Again, Bo would be the butt end of jokes and glares.

Liam came to school later that day, telling his teachers that his absence had to do with his mothers surgery. The teachers wished his mother best and excused his absence, mainly because they loved him. He was still loved by everyone in school.

Something seemed different as soon as he entered the hallway. Students' stares lingered, others murmured under their breath as he passed them. They wondered... did he know about Bo's secret life? Had they broken up? Was he still dating the cheater?

Suvee watched Liam walk past her and stiffened. Her eyes hardened as she talked herself up in her head before pouncing before him like a puma at prey.

"Uh, hey Suvs?" He said questioningly.

"I'm so sorry Liam. I didn't know Bo was the kind to cheat," she said with shy eyes.

Alissa came into view and almost growled under her own breath.

"What? Bo? My Bo?" Liam almost laughed.

"Look for yourself," Alissa said as she walked over, showing him her phone.

Liam took the device from her hands and stared at the picture dumbfounded. The longer he studied it, the more his face twisted in confusion.

"This isn't possible? Bo was so adamant about her abstinence. She's waiting until marriage?"

"So she had you fooled too then, huh?" Alissa frowned and placed a hand on his arm.

He shoved her off and glared at her, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer. He rushed down the hall to his locker. Bo looked like crap to say the very least. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot. Her hair was matted and and just a tad bit frizzy at the ends. Her clothes didn't match and she seemed pale. Liam ran to her side and engulfed her in a hug.

"Bo baby, what happened to you?" Liam gasped in shock at Bo's appearance, trying to take her into a hug.

Bo let out a tiny scream of shock before looking up at her boyfriend. He looked just as perfect as ever.

His hair was a creamy, milk chocolate color, his skin was almost glowing, his clothes were neat and tidy; his whole attire just screamed that he was a posh and clean cut Wolverhampton man. But his features... they were knitted in worry and fear. They showed genuine sincerity. He was confused as to what happened and he couldn't believe what was before him.

"Oh my god Liam," she breathed quickly.

Liam's eyes glazed over with so much emotion that he had to swipe away what leaked from the corners. He held her to his chest, her body crumbling into his touch just as it always would. She felt tears overflowing, staining his shirt.

He didn't know what happened, he wasn't aware of anything that went on within the past few days, but it was clear whatever happened, mattered to him. He was honestly worried about his girlfriend.

"Let's get out of here baby," he said in a hushed tone, pushing her away slightly while taking her hand into his.

Groups around them scoffed at their displays of affection. Some widened their eyes in shock that someone would cling to a girl as pathetic and traitorous as she. One student in particular, Jacob, ran to Liam and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm getting Bo out of here. Look at her! She's a wreck," Liam sighed while petting her hair gently, calming her the only way he knew how.

Jacob looked to her face and felt his own features soften. Everything that the witch club said, faded away. He studied her face and took in the facts that he knew about Bo. She was ashamed of her past and that was clear. But why was she so broken? Kids knew that she was strong no matter what, but there she was, crying in the hallway.

"Bo... what happened to you?" Jacob asked, Zach and Jessie walking past and stopping as well.

Bo looked up at her old friends and sniffled, "I'll tell you... but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Her sad blue eyes pleaded with her friends.

They all nodded in accordance, followed Liam to his car, and drove off. Nobody said a word until they arrived at Bo's house. Her friends gazed over the place in utter, paralyzed shock. They were not only confused why she would hide this, but also why Liam knew exactly where to go without Bo needing to tell him.

They followed her inside, all sitting in a circle in her living room. It was clean inside the house. Her family owned twin, large, dark mocha leather couches and a clean tapestry rug. A flat screen television hung on the wall. A fan/light fixture hung above the room.

Bo clicked the light on then sat down on Liam's lap.

"Alissa invited me to this party," she explained. "We went to Suvee's first and changed into these like, really slutty clothes. When we got to the party, almost everyone left me. This guy came up to me. He said his name was Parker and that he was friends with Alissa. I was thinking, yanno, he can't be that bad. So he got me a drink and that's where it went down hill. I could feel it kick in, the drugs I mean. I felt so dizzy yet so aware? It was mind numbing. Next thing I knew, I was half naked in an alleyway."

Her friends nodded along, pity and guilt wiped clean across their face. Jessie was shaking her head, knowing how the rumors around school clearly went beyond the story.

"I don't even remember the rape. I just know I'm hurt. It hurts all over. I feel dirty, unclean, fucking filthy," she whispered harshly towards herself.

Liam hugged her close, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"We'll work this out baby. We'll call this to court and-"

"And then what?" She turned and looked at him. "There's a slim to none chance that anyone would even believe me. Alissa is a liar and I know she'd lie on the court. There is no case. And even if there was one, I couldn't pay for a lawyer."

"Baby I'm so sorry," Liam frowned.

No amount of threats and apologies would help fix Bo. All she had to feel better was Liam, and she could deal with that for now. He was the one source of happiness at the moment—minus her encouraging friends—and she would no longer feel completely empty. That was fine.

As the night went on, her friends left, but Liam stayed. They cuddled in bed that night, and in the morning, Bo's father threw him out of the house.

Liam hired a lawyer for the case. He set everything up, and called to witness all his friends who really knew Bo. They knew she wasn't a liar. They told them how upright she was. How strict her parents were. How she'd never disobey them and sleep with someone else when she hadn't even slept with her own boyfriend of many years.

The counter was strong, however. How could someone trust Bo when she had lied to the entire school for years? She wasn't trustworthy. She enjoyed ruling the school and now that someone else was, she screams 'rape'? There was also a witness, Alissa, claiming she saw Bo leave the party willingly with a smile on her face. Suvee and her posse stated they hadn't seen her, but trusted every word Alissa said. They also told the jury how hungry Bo was for attention. Parker of course, denied all charges.

Bo's lawyer brought up the fact she had been tested positive for rape, and was even found with date rape drugs in her system. The doctor was brought in, and gave testimony on how Bo's own father's reaction to the drug. How he immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had taken it to make it seem like a rape, when in fact, she was doing Liam behind the scenes. Her father had no comment.

With all the evidence in his favor, the jury found Parker not guilty. He was let go to enjoy his life to the full. Bo broke down right there in court when the verdict was reached.

People did learn to live with her. Nobody teased her any longer, nobody spoke to her at all even, and she didn't mind that. Rather them have nothing to say at all then for them to talk ill things and taunt her.

Liam stayed by her side through everything. He was the one thing right in her life, it seemed. He was all she needed in the end. She didn't need the popular crowd, or the awe she inspired in others. She needed her one group of friends. She always knew she needed them, but only after such a tragic event did she really take it into notice. She loved everyone who was close to her.

Some things weren't great though. Bo was haunted.

After everything was cleared up with her ex-friends and their buddy; after everything with her bullies at schooled was dissolved; after Liam learned never to get too intimate unless it was her actions; she was afraid of all the little things.

She was afraid of a haunting past.

She was afraid something would happen again to her.

She was afraid her best friends would leave her for something better.

She was afraid Liam would find someone who was easier to be with, and who had less problems.

Most of all, she was afraid of shadows; the shadows of her past, future, and present. All she wanted, was to enjoy highschool with her caring boyfriend. She wanted to just have fun. Now, all Bo feels is numb.


End file.
